Ouran High School Talent Show
by SailorLaila
Summary: After Ouran High School fair everyone knows that Haruhi is a girl. The school is now having a talent show. When Tamaki hears Haruhi singing he doesn't know it's her. Will she perform? It's my first story so go easy on me.
1. Music

Haruhi's P.O.V.

It was the day a week after the Ouran fair. Everyone now knows that I am a girl. I'm still in the Host Club even though my debt is already paid off. I'm now the first hostess in the club. I'm staying behind to study after club hours right now, but I can't stay focused. I see the piano and thought of a song I could play. No one, not even Kyoya knows that I can play piano. I didn't want to be judged or compared to somebody else. I walked over and sat down on the bench. My hair kept getting in the way so I tied it into a pony tail. Someone put something in my shampoo and it made my hair grow back to the length it used to be. I took out my songbook and started to play and sing.

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark,_

_To dream about a life where you're the shining star._

_Even though it seems like it's too far away,_

_I have to believe in myself,_

_It's the only way._

_This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to, now._

_Gonna let the light shine on me._

_Now I found who I am, _

_There's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I wanna be,_

_This is me._

I was going to add a few more lines to the song when I heard footsteps. I didn't want anyone to see me so I ran into one of the storage rooms and hid there until that person went away.

* * *

Tamaki's P.O.V.

It's after club hours and I am walking to my limo when I remembered I left some of my stuff in the club room. I was walking to the club room when I heard someone singing. I walked into the room and saw that there was a song book on the piano. I didn't look in it, but I saw an orange cursive _H_ on the cover.


	2. Talent Show Notice

**I forgot to do this last time so I'm doing it now. I don't own anything except the plot. The song is This is Me by Demi Lovato. It's the piano scene from Camp Rock.**

* * *

**_Haruhi's P.O.V._**

Today was the day after the piano incident. I don't know who heard me sing, but at least they didn't see me. When I got to school today there was a poster on the notice board. It said: The First Annual Ouran High School Talent Show is This Friday. Signups are in the office. The judges will be the hosts from the host club. I'm not one of the judges, but that means that I can perform. May be I should. I'm going to go sign up. I signed up and asked Renge if she can help me with the music. I bumped into her on the way to class. "Renge, can you help me with the music in my performance in the talent show?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself in the performance.

* * *

**_Tamaki's P.O.V._**

I can find out who was singing in the club room during the talent show.

**I know that Tamaki's P.O.V. is a little short but I can't really think of anything to put in it.**


	3. Talent Show

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

Today was the day of the talent show. I'm the last one to perform for some reason. Right now I'm watching the person before me. She is pretty great but she trip, and ran off the stage. It's my turn to sing.

* * *

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

I saw Haruhi on stage with a mike and thought 'What is she going to do?' then she start to sing.

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face,_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

"That's the song," I exclaimed. "So Haru-chan's the girl?" asked Hunny-senpai. "Ya think," yelled the twins. While that was happening I grabbed a mike.

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems _

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

I started singing.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

We sang together.

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me (this is me)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me._

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

It was time to announce the winners. "The winners are Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka'' announced the host. Everbody cheered and then we partied all night long.


End file.
